As customers seek more radio-frequency power amplification at lower dollar cost, conventional amplifiers designed with symmetrical field effect transistor topologies use larger linear banks of mutually heated transistor cells. The large banks lead to large die sizes and overheating channel failure problems. Conventional amplifiers designed with non-symmetrical field effect transistors topologies suffer from gain degradation as a signal frequency increases compared with the conventional symmetrical topologies so the non-symmetrical topologies are commonly limited to low frequencies.
It would be desirable to implement a rotated field effect transistor topology amplifier.